Maid of Seoul
by Azusa.Higarashi-kun
Summary: Yong Soo has been working as a maid for his Master ever since he was a small child. When his elderly Master dies in his sleep, he is forced to serve a new Master named Xiang. Unknown to the young master, his equally young servant is mute; unwilling to speak due to a traumatic incident that happened during his childhood. Is it possible for someone who can't speak to love? . . .
1. Chapter 1

_**[Warning(s)]** This is a Modern!AU (alternate universe) Hetalia fanfic between South Korea and Hong Kong [Fragrantkimchi]. It is written as a friendship and potential relationship pairing. Please **do not** send messages expressing your dislike for this pairing. **This is why I mention the pair in the warning.**_

_**[Disclaimer]** I do not own any of the characters from Hetalia. I've also seen many versions of Hong Kong's human name, but his name used here is only temporary. Please leave a review and tell me what you think~_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Departure**

Dear Diary,

Ever since I was six years old, the life of a servant to my Master was the only life I had ever known. Although I didn't go to school like a normal child, my Master had taught me everything I needed to get through in life. If you must know, my Master was a retired school teacher who lived alone ever since his wife had died thirty years into their marriage. When my mother died, he had graciously taken me in and raised me almost as if I were his own. In return, he also taught me how to clean, cook and perform basic household chores. Once I became old enough to leave the house on my own, I began to run simple errands: grocery shopping, making payments, etc., because my Master was beginning to age.

When I had turned eighteen, my Master was reaching his late seventies. His age was starting to get the best of him; it was becoming hard for him to move around the house on his own, his breathing was becoming labored and his health was starting to decline drastically. A doctor would often visit during that time, and although I could not speak he told me everything about the options for my Master. He told me that his immune system was beginning to fail and that he would not be alive much longer. I began to feel worried more about my Master more than I did myself. Master was the one who took me when my own family wanted nothing to do with my existence. He was the only one who would ever take the time to actually care about my well-being. . .

Shortly after I turned nineteen, my Master had passed away in his sleep. I discovered him sitting on his favorite couch wrapped in a fleece blanket that covered his feet. It was the last time I had seen my Master smile so contently. Although I knew he was dead, I managed to convince myself that he was simply enjoying a peaceful dream. A dream. . . On the table was a letter addressed with my name on it; neatly folded to stand like a small card on a small coffee coaster. _Dear Yong Soo_. I remember that as if it happened yesterday.

Master's letter was written as a last will and testament with a smaller letter sealed inside. His instructions were for me to deliver this letter to his closest family member and to not removed the seal. The name above the seal simply said 'Xiang'. I could not recall anyone by that name from the stories Master told of his family, but I knew that I had to find this man for him. I was instructed and Master's word is law.

He had also written that he was happy to have raised me as a son and that I had brought years of wonder to his life. Although he was gone, I would not have to worry about not having a place to stay. There was enough money to take me to Xiang, my new Master, and to buy new clothing. _Don't be afraid, my child. When you are ready I know that you will speak again._ Was the way the letter ended. . . It had taken me hours to stop crying. How could I not when the only person who loved me had passed away?

Once the legal matters were taken care of, I had packed my bag and took a last look at my old Master's house. It felt cold and eerie now that the source of warmth was gone. Almost as if it had never existed in the first place. A dream. . . Surely it wasn't real? But catching the bus to the airport made me realize how real everything was. I never had the best of luck when it came to crowded place. Conversations were being held left and right. Some about politics, some about fashion and others about the birth of a new celebrity baby. Did people really have that much to talk about? . .

"Would you like something to drink?"

At the sound of a voice I jumped a bit, turning my attention to look at the flight attendant pushing her cart. I honestly couldn't remember boarding the plane, putting my small luggage in the storage above or taking my seat. It was no wonder the woman managed to startle me. I opened my mouth to speak but remembered they words would not come out. With a frown, I simply hung my head in shame for a moment. When I looked back up at her, I pointed to my throat, made and upward motion and shook my head. Her brown eyes immediately saddened, so I knew that she understood what I meant.

"I-I'm sorry sir. W-Would you like a bottle of water?" I nodded in response to her. With a soft smile she reached into the cart and pulled out a bottle of purified water. I smiled, nodded my thanks and began to open my bottle of water to take a drink. "Please, give me a wave if you need anything else." She said sincerely, smiling more as she pushed the cart further down the aisle. "I will be where you can see me, sir."

Alongside my Master, that lady was one the kindest people I had ever met. I didn't want to write while I was on the plane. Not only were the seats uncomfortable, but there was no lighting when everyone else had fallen asleep. The only noticeable source came from the small lights that aligned the aisle to the bathroom quarters and the flashing ones outside the plane. It was hard to sleep while being surrounded by so many strangers, but I was able to catch a few hours before the plane finally landed. When I awoke to retrieve my luggage from the compartment I felt a small tap on my right should. I wasn't startled that time, but I turned to see the familiar face of the flight attendant behind me.

"I'm...sorry about last night, sir." She spoke softly with a slight bow of her head. "Please forgive my ignorance, I shouldn't have acted so surprised." I could smile and shake my head, waving both of my hands to explain that everything was alright. It should be normal to have people apologizing to me, but at the same time I feel that I should be the one apologizing. The woman would only smile a bit as she rose to her normal stance, the waves in her hair shifting as she spoke. "But. . .it was a pleasure to meet you. I'm Yana."

My thoughts often returned to Yana as the bus had taken from the airport into town. I had never been to a city as large as this one, but I can honestly say I was impressed by it. Master would tell me stories about places like this, but I honestly never thought that I would see one. Every so often I would stare at the name on the smaller of the two letters. Xiang. I wonder what my new Master will look like. . . Maybe now would now would be a good time to stop writing. . . It's been over an hour since I've been on this bus and I will be seeing my new Master soon.

* * *

"Mr. Xiang? You have a phone call on line two. Sir, a phone-call on line two." A quiet voice spoke over the office intercom. It wasn't unusual that the phone would ring constantly, but it was unusual that the phone would ring only once throughout the entire day. The young man called Xiang sighed as he pressed the small white button on his desk, his free hand pressing to his forehead as he replied. "Tell them to hold on. . ." He murmured before releasing the button.

"But, Sir. It's about your Grandfather."

A thick, darkly colored brow rose as he glanced down at the button. It had been years since he had heard a word from or about his grandfather, so why would anyone want to contact him now? If it was about money, and he honestly felt that it was, he wouldn't have been able to help. It was hard running a company that was barely gaining anything as of late. If things got any worse he would have to shut the entire thing down. _Story of my life._ He thought to himself. With a frustrated sigh he pressed the button once more. "Fine, allow the call through."

**xxx**

The news about his grandfather's death had honestly taken him by surprise and he wasn't exactly sure how to respond. After all this time, the only time he hears about him is when he's dead. _A selfish man even in death._ As he got off the bus he began to think back to when he was a child. His grandfather would often call him into his room to tell him stories about his own childhood, but when he had taken in a boy a few years younger than himself; Xiang was ignored, forgotten even. He had not heard a single word from the man ever since that child was taken in. The boy's name was unimportant, mainly because Xiang had forgotten. He could only remember that the child would cower when anyone tried speaking to him and ran into the arms of his grandfather.

His grandfather explained once that the boy was just getting used to his new home. Xiang honestly didn't know anything about his past and, quite frankly, he didn't care. He had his own problems to attend to and didn't waste them on some ignorant brat. An irritated sigh escaped his lips while his left hand moved to run their fingers through a sea of dark brown locks. _What was so special about that kid anyways, huh?_ He thought to himself as he reached for the key to his flat in the pocket of his black slacks.

When he looked up at the door he jumped, nearly dropping his keys. Sitting on the steps was a young man, a little younger than himself, wearing nothing but a loose sweat suit and sneakers. His black hair was a bit of a mess and his eyes made him seem as if he had not slept properly for days. But why was this man here? . . .

"Excuse me?" Xiang questioned, replacing the key in his pocket as he walked up to the other. "Can I like, help you? . ."

The black haired man's eyes could barely focus as he looked up at the other. _Could he be Xiang? . ._ He thought as he studied his facial features. The man's hair was neat and brown in comparison to his, his eyebrows were a little thicker, his eyes were a darker shade of brown than his hair and he appeared to be slightly shorter than himself. If this were his new Master, he knew that he would have no say in his appearance. Instead of replying to the other, not noticing the irritated expression on his face, he reached into his small traveling bag and pulled out the letter addressed to 'Xiang'.

After reading the name 'Xiang' could only sigh and mutter. "So you're here because of my grandfather right?. . ." He reached out to for the letter, taking it away from the other as he began to open it. "Honestly, only my employees call me 'Xiang'. Are you a messenger or something?"

The sitting man could only puff his cheeks and furrow his brows at his latest comment. For this to be his new Master he wasn't be very nice about things. Just because he was delivering a letter didn't automatically make him a messenger; he was ordered to tay with him. If he were to live with this man, he knew that his attitude would be the biggest issue. He then began to curiously watch as Xiang's facial features softened; almost as if he were lost in some kind of void. Yong Soo had always been curious about what the letter had said, but he was instructed to simply deliver it without reading a word. Xiang then folded he letter and stuffed it deep into one of his pockets, loosening up his tie as he murmured. "You don't have to call me Xiang. Simply address me as Kaoru. Got that?" His attention then turned to look down at the younger man. "I take it that you are Im Yong Soo, the servant my Grandfather wrote about?

Yong Soo simply nodded causing his new Master to sigh. "Great, now I have to be the one to take care of you. . ." He then made his way up the stairs, fishing for his keys once more as he looked over his shoulder. "Well, don't just sit there, come in."

_You don't have to be so rude. . ._ But the servant couldn't tell him that. How could he after all? He carefully eased himself to his spot on the stairs with his bag in hand. On the inside, he was hating the fact that he couldn't speak up for himself. His former Master had told him that he time would come when he would speak again, but years of neglect caused him to refuse. He raised his brow as he noticed that the other was having trouble with the key, watching as his fingers seemed to fumble through them all. Yong Soo then rolled his eyes a bit before tapping him on his shoulder. _I guess I have to start somewhere with him. . ._

"Hmm?" Xiang turned to see the man directly behind him. "What are-" Before he could finish he felt his keys being taken away from his hands. "H-Hey, that's-!" But he then quietened as he noticed the front door opening. Yong Soo then handed him the keys back before taking a step inside. _What's with him?_ "U-Um. . . Thank you." He murmured, but the servant nodded with a smile. After he walked in after him and closed the door behind him he looked up to see another letter. "What's this? . ."

But the servant didn't respond.

Xiang sighed. "I guess I'm to read this too? Fine. . ." He muttered before taking the letter from the other, asking as he began to open it. "Why are you so quiet anyways, huh?" But the servant didn't respond once again. He looked over to see that the young man had his head down, almost as if he were deep in thought. He didn't want to disturb him, so he began to read the letter as the silence gathered around them.

_If this is Xiang, I am Im Yong Soo. I was a servant to your Grandfather up until he died. He had instructed me to find you and give you the letter with your name on it. As promised, I never read a word of what was written and I will not ask. There is something that I must tell you, Master. I can not speak. . . _

After reading the last sentence his eyes widened as he looked up at Yong Soo; who still had his head down. _How is he a servant if he can't speak?!_ He immediately thought, looking down to notice that there was more to the letter.

_The reason why is not important, but, if you need me, I will only be able to write down or mimic my expressions. I am sorry that I have to be a burden in this way but I will work hard. As my new master, it is all that I am able to do. . Your word is law to me, so I must do as I'm told. I also wanted to thank you for allowing me a place in your home. Since I am quite, I hope that I won't be much trouble. Again, my name is Im Yong Soo. Thank you for reading this._

* * *

**AN:** Thank you for reading the first chapter of Maid of Seoul. This was actually inspired by an RP of mine of google+. Unlike the original version on g+, Im Yong Soo isn't mute but he did have on a maid uniform and was a servant for a day. The original is also more of a comical romance and not as serious in nature as this is. Hopefully I will have more inspiration to keep adding more chapter to this fic. ((Also, I apologize for the awkward style in the second half, it was rather rushed.)) Please, feel free to tell me what you think. I would love to hear your input! ; u ;


	2. Chapter 2

_**[Warning(s)]**__ This is a Modern!AU (alternate universe) Hetalia fanfic between South Korea and Hong Kong [Fragrantkimchi]. It is written as a friendship and potential relationship pairing. Please __**do not**__ send messages expressing your dislike for this pairing. __**This is why I mention the pair in the warning.**_

_**[Disclaimer]**__ I do not own any of the characters from Hetalia. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I would really appreciate any and all positive input._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Softness**

Dear Diary,

It's only been a few days since I've arrived and I'm already missing the company of my former Master. Xiang- no, 'Kaoru', is always busy so I am left to the house alone. I don't mind being alone at times, but when it's this frequent I can't help but feel. . . What am I even saying? I shouldn't even be thinking such things.

My days usually start around 6AM. I rouse from bed, freshen up, put on comfortable clothing; usually a simple t-shirt and some sweat pants, and begin my chores. I always start by making my bed and straightening up my room. When I was with my former Master, he would tell me to take the time to tend to myself when needed. According to him, I was so eager to assist that I had forgotten about myself. _It's important to analyze yourself._ He had explained, always light-hearted. _If you can't take care of yourself then how can you take care of me, hmm?_

After the bed is made I normally head to the kitchen to prepare breakfast at seven. I made a note that Kaoru wake wakes up around 7:30 to shower; so I figured he would appreciate a nice warm meal before leaving for work. It worked surprisingly. My new Master wasn't the most graceful when it came to rousing in the morning so I tried to hide my amusement. Even after a shower Kaoru's hair was a mess, his tie needed attention and it was obvious that he didn't bother ironing his shirt properly. After that first breakfast, I made the habit of making his clothing look presentable, just in time to prevent the eggs from burning.

I wish I could write a little longer, but it's almost time for breakfast to start.

* * *

The blaring, ungodly noise of an alarm was enough to make anyones day start off on an unpleasant note. For Kaoru, this was definitely no exception to the matter. His left hand lazily reached out from underneath his heavy blankets, gracelessly wondering on the ebony end table beside his bed. Normally he would press the snooze button and return to his sleep for another ten minutes. Today, he sighed and jammed his finger against the end button. He could not afford to be late to his own meeting and that required waking up on time.

With a annoyed groan he managed to sit up on his bed, eyes hidden by a tangled mess of brown hair. Kaoru was never a morning person, but he was also never late for work. It had taken him some effort to get out of bed but he was able to manage. That was until the company ringtone on his phone began to blare. His sigh was just as annoyed as he reached out and picked up his phone, knowing to expect the worried voice of his young secretary. She already made it clear that she had an interest in him, once by presenting him with an entire lunch she made herself, and she often called frantic when she felt that he would not show up during an important business meeting.

"Mr. Xiang? Hello? Sir, I know it's a little early, but I wanted to make sure that you would be attending today's meeting. You weren't planning on sleeping in, right sir? Thankfully I called~!" The secretary half chimed, half stated as she continued on. "Sir, I've also noticed that things seem to be getting better slowly with the employees. Has business been going well? I would hope so, I would hate to lose my connection to this job..."

After being able to handle so much of her rambling, Kaoru cleared his throat to speak sternly. "I will answer you questions after the business meeting today, Stella. Until then, I must prepare and in order to do that I must end this call. Take care." Without waiting for a response he casually ended the call and lightly tossed the phone on his messy bed sheets. _Honestly. . . I don't have time to play her little game at the moment. I have better things to take care of. _He thought to himself as he half staggered to take his shower and get ready for the first part of the day.

**xxx**

It was obvious that Kaoru had not adjusted completely to another presence living with him, and nothing made it clearer than the sight of a freshly pressed suit and the smell of breakfast being made in the kitchen as he got dressed. Today there was the scent of a hearty breakfast soup made with tripe and a side of cuttlefish, a light amount of dim sum, rice and- red bean paste? Surely his nose was mistaken. The idea of breakfast in his on home was still unusual, or so he considered it to be so. As a twenty-three year old business man, he felt he simply didn't have time for a early morning meal. It was odd feeling each time he entered kitchen to see Yong Soo working hastily in the kitchen in the mornings. His right hand was furiously stirring the boiling soup on the stove while his left hand reached into a small bowl of blended spices, casually flicking it into the soup.

The finished rice was evenly distributed into two medium bowls and the cuttlefish besides them on slightly elongated plates accompanied by polished wooden chopsticks. It had been obvious that his maid - was he even allowed to say that so casually? - had put a lot of heart and time into making the meal, but Kaoru wasn't one for softness. "Morning. . ." He called out gruffly to announce his presence into the kitchen, taking his usual seat at the table with a sigh.

Yong Soo didn't have the ability to reply to his Master, so he simply turned to him with his best smile. Although he would rather have the company of his former Master, the young mute decided that he would be on his best possible behavior around Xiang - no, no - Kaoru. _He said not to call him Xiang after all._ He then turned his attention back to the stew as it finished, carefully turning the stove off and moving to the cabinet to find a pair of clean bowls to hold them in and remaining unaware of his Master's gaze.

Something about that the fact that this young man could not speak just didn't sit with Kaoru. He found it to be mentally irritating and wasn't sure how long he could go along with this situation. Although it had only been a few days, and even though he wasn't too found of casual conversation, their interactions were a mix of notes written on paper, charades and the maid having to make noises with anything he could find to get his attention. Whistling, clapping, tapping on something, Kaoru felt he would go mad if this continued. _I have to do something about this fast. . ._ He thought to himself, only to have his thoughts interrupted by the smell of the soup reaching his nose. Was he so unaware that he didn't notice when food was placed in front of him?

He figured that a business man would always have something on his mind, but Yong Soo noted that his Master wasn't the average kind. His hair was still and unkept mess and his tie was still done half-heartedly. If a man was to be the pride of his company then surely he would do better when it came to presenting himself. _How the Master has gotten this far is beyond me. . . But I can't say such things out loud-_ But he stopped due to a twinge of pain in his chest that caused his expression to soften. That frequent reminder that he could not speak. As he sat down on the other end of the table he looked up to see if his Master had noticed the brief change in him, sighing in relief as he watched him beginning to eat. _Thank goodness he didn't see._

The Master normally didn't make an effort to strike any form of conversation, but the sound of a sigh alerted him that something was up. "I like, can't eat all of this. . ." He murmured shortly afterwards only to be surprised by the irritated looked of the maid, mid-bite into his cuttlefish with the tip of his chopsticks in his mouth. "What . . ?"

_You better eat that!_ He wanted to blurt out, but became flustered. Yong Soo removed his chopsticks to chew his bite of cuttlefish in an angry fashion to get his point across. This was the third time he heard Kaoru say that he was unable to eat the food he had made, but he wasn't going to allow himself to get soft. Master taught me that one should not waste the food prepared for them, so you are going to eat it! With a huff he used his chopsticks to point to the remaining rice and cuttlefish on Kaoru's side, motioning that he should eat them anyway.

After seeing this motion Kaoru's irritant levels began to grow. Just who does he think he is? "I already told you that I can't eat it all, so why the hell are you-" But he stopped as Yong Soo quickly got up to stomp over to one of the small storage cabinets. The maid refused to let his hard work and effort go to waste all because of his ungratefulness. He didn't mean to break from his usually composed mood, but he simply couldn't take it. Once he found the small Tupperware storage container and browsed for the nearest piece of small paper and a pen to boldly write, TAKE IT FOR LUNCH LATER. He stuck it on top of the container, stormed over to his Master, plopped it down in front of him and returned to his own seat to resume eating with a scoff. _Ungrateful man._

Kaoru had opened his mouth to say something about Yong Soo's actions but was unable to get his words out. Normally, as in the business world, he had no trouble speaking his mind and getting his point across. He always came out on top in debate when he ws in high school and often had no trouble persuading a course of action during business meetings. But today, in that very moment, no. . .that brief second, Kaoru felt he had met his match. When the container was set in front of him he could only narrow his eyes at it a bit before sighing, taking the top of and filling the inside with his leftovers. "You're really stubborn, you know that? Sheesh. . ."

Kaoru truly wasn't one for softness.

**xxx**

"Ah, there you are Mister. Xiang!" Stella called out frantically as she noticed her boss storming towards his office from down the hall. He had recently stepped out of the elevator and was still in a slightly bad mood from this morning. He was forced to take the Tupperware container to work with him because of the incident, but he didn't feel that he would have any need to eat the rest because he hardly ate lunch while he was at work. "I got worried after you hung up, but I understand you were busy sir-"

"Did any calls come in for me while I was away?" Kaoru muttered, wanting nothing more than to change the subject to something business related to prevent her from rambling any further. "Anything particularly related to the status of today's meeting? I assume everything is still in order?"

Stella seemed to frown a bit. She was still young, about two years younger than Kaoru himself, but the amount of makeup on her face would keep anyone from thinking that. When she was first hired she wore her makeup as natural as possible, but that was until Kaoru made the mistake of so-called 'complimenting' her. Her brunette hair was pulled into a loose, messy bun, nails freshly manicured and her black rimmed glasses slipped down her nose a bit. "There was a call from Mr. Jones earlier today-"

"And how did that go?" He asked before she could finish.

"W-Well, that's the thing sir." She began to stammer lightly, looking down a bit and readjusting her glasses. "The meeting has been canceled for today, Mr. Xiang. I should have alerted you earlier. . ."

Kaoru then sighed as he pressed his fingers to his temples, shaking his head before muttering. "Of all days to cancel a meeting. . . Fine, but next time something like this happens Stella don't hesitate to call me. This is a business, not a parlor." With that said, he began to make his way into his office.

Stella winced a bit from the sharpness of his words but felt that she should be used to them by now. "I-I'm sorry sir. . ." She spoke quietly has started to leave her station. Before he got far into his office she turned in her cubical chair to call out to him, hoping to get his attention. "U-Um sir. If you want, I could make it up to you over lunch later today."

Again, I have no time to play her games. . . He replied to himself, sighing before faking a smile and holding up the container of leftovers Yong Soo had made. "That won't be necessary, Stella. I will just eat in my office today."

Kaoru wasn't one for softness at all.

* * *

**AN:** I wanted to start off by apologizing for the delayed update to MoS. I've been rather busy with college since Finals Week and I was working on a research paper. Between all the stress, I've been typing on this fanfic to ease the pressure of things, and it's been working. I intended for this chapter to be rather fluffy since I've been feeling like crappy. How will the next chapter go? I'm still debating, but I know that the later chapters will be worth reading. Thank you for sticking with me this far, and I hope you will join me for the next update~! Feel free to tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

_**[Warning(s)]** This is a Modern!AU (alternate universe) Hetalia fanfic between South Korea and Hong Kong [Fragrantkimchi]. It is written as a friendship and potential relationship pairing. This chapter involves slight internal conflict, so that should be a fair warning. Please **do not** send messages expressing your dislike for this pairing. **This is why I mention the pair in the warning.**_

_**[Disclaimer]** I do not own any of the characters from Hetalia. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I would really appreciate any and all positive input._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Memories**

Dear Diary,

My former Master would always remind me that a single act of kindness could take a person far in today's time. Although I am at a great disadvantage, Master would ensure me that I had a very special gift. _Your silence is only temporary, my child. You don't have to speak in order to be thankful. You don't have to use words in order to express love either._ To this day I don't fully understand the reason behind his explanation. But I have also learned that I shouldn't doubt his judgment. Would he be proud of me so far? . . That thought often crosses my mind but I try not to dwell on it too long. . .

Kaoru is still a very stubborn man, and I honestly don't see how he can be considered a business man at all. He can be rash from what I heard on his side of a conversation. It was in the middle of dinner earlier and he wasn't even considerate enough to excuse himself from the table. From what I heard it was something about the meeting that was canceled at the last minute. He was demanding a decent explanation for the person's 'lack of incompetence'. My new Master is truly cold-hearted at times. . .and it's getting to the point where I feel I will never be able to understand him. I try to have faith in him, I am merely his Maid after all, but he hasn't been giving me much to look forward to. _Yong Soo, it is important to make sure that your Master is happy and at ease, but you can't forget about your own happiness._ My former Master explained when I was young, still learning the duties of my newfound position. He was teaching me how to tend to the small rose bush in front of the house; his most prized possession. Gingerly he would trim the hedge of the bush, always reminding to avoid harm to the flowers themselves.

_J__ust like you, these flowers have feelings. When it feels sad it begins to wilt. When it's happen it shows by blossoming when the morning comes._ With the warmest of smiles he turned his attention to me, leaning down to pat my head as he spoke. _One day I won't be here to take care of you, so promise me you will take care of yourself just as well as you've taken care of me._

If only he knew how easier that was said than done. . . It was easy to take care of him because he was warm throughout all the years I've known him. With Kaoru . . .it's like descending into a deep cave with only a small torch of light to see. I fear that the light of hope I have will diminish in that darkness. . . He's so secluded and it's honestly difficult trying to figure out what he's thinking. Maybe it will just take some more time. . . I can't expect to him to be clear with me so easily.

* * *

As he finished his newest entry he carefully sat up a bit, allowing the water from the tub to drip off his back as he placed the diary on top of the closed toilet lid. The Maid had been trying his best to relax after the stress of the day started to get to him. A long soak in a bubble filled bath was the best solution he could think of at times like this. With a sigh he rest the back of his head against the porcelain rim of the tub, trying not to reflect of the events from this morning. After his Master returned from work, Yong Soo had planned out dinner the best he could. He prepared it to be a simple yet filling meal but it was interrupted when the Master's phone rang.

He understood that Kaoru was upset, but he felt that it was wrong of him to try to take his frustration out on him. _It is important to make sure that your Master is happy and at ease. . ._ What good was trying to ease his anger if it only seemed to make things worse. After the call ended Yong Soo's face softened to a frown as Kaoru sighed and began to rub his fingers against his temples. "It's pointless trying to even comprehend them. . . I have a company to run and their failure to keep their end of the bargain does _nothing_ to help me out of this damn financial gutter!" His voice boomed in the end, causing Yong Soo to flinch as the other's fist banged against the polished mahogany. "Worthless imbeciles!"

He tried to forget the rest of what happened after he got of his seat to slowly approach him. He tried his hardest to forget how loudly he yelled, "Don't touch me!". Although he only meant for his hand against his shoulder to be supportive, but it appeared to Kaoru that he was taking pity on him. "The last person I need that from is _you_!" He snarled, quickly brushing the Maid's hand from his shoulder to stand and storm out of the kitchen.

If he could speak he would have apologized for his ignorance and explained that he was only doing what he felt was best. But without the ability to do so, his heart began to swell from the pain of it all. It was in that instance that Yong Soo wanted nothing more than to cry into the arms of his former Master, to be reassured by his words of comfort and warmth. He didn't understand why Kaoru was so cold and distant. _Was it really that wrong what I did? . . ._ He quietly thought to himself, sighing to bring him back to this current moment in time.

Carefully turning to lay on his side a bit, he closed his eyes and slowly began to breath in the lavender scent of the bubble bath. A slight smile spread on his thin lips from the sudsy feeling moving between his now wriggling toes. Yong Soo promised to not let the events from this morning get to him anymore. Baths were about relaxing and easing your body of all stress. The more lavender he inhaled, the more relaxed he felt. _Just don't overdo it._ A thought came to him. _You'll get light headed if you do._

Once his bath was over and once he stood up in the tub, Yong Soo slowly bent to remove the stainless steel stopper from the bottom before assuming a straighter position and grabbing his towel. The quiet Asian sighed as the cloth and his hands began to furiously ruffle his now wet hair, drying it to a certain degree before attending to the rest of his body. Clothing, at this point in time, was a last resort. What was the point of your body being relaxed and at ease if you had to constrict it? It simply didn't make sense to the silent fellow. After gathering his diary and dirty clothes, placing the clothing in the hamper, he gracelessly threw himself on top of the cotton covers of his bed while laying the book beside him.

When he was alone his thoughts would often return to the kind, wrinkled face of his former Master. But this time his thoughts began to wonder to Kaoru, the man he felt he would never come to understand. With an agitated sigh, he shifted to curl up underneath the cool touch of the bed sheets, inhaling slowly to ease him into sleep. _Try not to think about him, tomorrow should be a better day. . ._

**xxx**

Kaoru didn't say a word to his servant ever since yesterday's incident. He tried to keep his composure but the fact simply remained that there was ignorance even in the business world. During his adolescent years he was able to keep all of his emotions to himself. He never publicly displayed anger, saddness or happiness for that matter. His last smile happened on the day he went to visit his grandfather. The day the mysterious child was welcomed into his household. Kaoru had strongly admired the man when was a child, and his grandfather saw great potential in him. "You're such a clever boy, Kaoru." The man chuckled as he squatted down to see his grandson putting the pieces of a puzzle together that day. "Such a sharp mind for a clever child."

As a child, he loved spending as much time with his grandfather as possible. They would often go on outings to the park to feed the animals. One of Kaoru's best memories was the time he quietly approached one of the ducks near the pond and it ate the breadcrumbs out of his hand. He remembered how the duck's bill tickled his palm and just how hard he childishly giggled when it finished. His grandfather would also tell him the best of stories during their time together, and he never got tired of the story about the mermaid. Even as a grown man, he could never forget the way his grandfather gently recited the tale and always seemed to feel a little saddened by the ending.

"I really shouldn't think of such things. . ." But he honestly had nothing better to do. It was the weekend. Kaoru would usually be found in his study working on a variety of projects on any given weekend, but the stress of yesterday would only keep him from getting any work done today. So far he only had a decent shower planned for his agenda and maybe a small outing, but then there was this nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. Was he forgetting something important? Surely not or else his secretary, Stella, would be calling him every five minutes to keep him informed. "Just shower and forget about it. . ." He thought out loud, trying to convince himself while removing his clothing and heading to his own bathroom.

Once he was cleaned and fully dressed he made his way down the hall and into the kitchen downstairs. The first thing Kaoru noticed was that the calender near the dimmer switch read 'Saturday'. Secondly, there was no breakfast being prepared and it was already 10:15AM. His first thought was that the servant decided to slack off; the second thought being that he was somehow upset with how he reacted yesterday. "Why should I care?" He muttered to himself. Then it happened again. The nagging feeling in his stomach from before. Sighing to himself he began to make the guest room where Yong Soo was sleeping back upstairs, past the small library at the other end of the hall. Sure enough, the Maid was sleeping in.

Being the Master, he was very tempted to bang on the bedroom door and make demands, but the nagging sensation in his stomach worsened from that thought. Taking a moment to gather his bearing and forcefully swallow the impulse, he gently knocked on the door without saying a word. No answer. He knocked a little louder. Not a sound. Frustration caused him to start knocking even louder after that, almost shouting the other's name just as the door opened wide; revealing a half-dressed and highly unamused Yong Soo.

Yong Soo's attempt to remain stress free and relaxed back fired when he found himself unable to get any sleep. He had been waking up constantly throughout the night, only able to catch minutes of sleep at a time. After waking up to the sudden sound of knocking and nearly falling in attempt to look decent, he was actually internally surprised to find his new Master at his bedroom door. It was unfortunate that he was unable to be as presentable during normal circumstances. Kaoru had then forgotten why he even came to Yong Soo's room, but words began spill from his lips before he could even consider the consequences.

"About. . .yesterday. .um." _Wait a minute, why am I-_ But his own words cut himself off before he could even finish his current thought. "Umm. . . Don't worry about breakfast today. Just, like. . . Get dressed and. .we can go into town for something to eat. Have the day off."

**xxx**

It wasn't exactly 'unusual' that they didn't communicate when they were around each other. Kaoru was simply preoccupied in thought throughout their time at the nearest 24/7 breakfast restaurant, while Yong Soo simply couldn't utter a word. It was impossible. When it came to ordering from a menu he simply smiled, nodded or shook his head at a 'yes' or 'no' question and pointed to what he wanted. Thankfully the waiter was patient and seemed to catch on to the young man's situation. "That's quiet alright." The waiter responded with a slight accent, one that Yong Soo had never heard before. "So that will be a nice glass of juice for you and coffee for your companion. If you need anything, my name is Reginald, just give me a wave and I will come your way."

Since Yong Soo hadn't been to a restaurant in a long time, he developed the habit of looking around between each bite. A small family with twin newborns sat in the booth nearest to their corner seat. To the far left was an elderly couple sharing a fresh stack of wheat pancakes. Next to them were a young college couple who were taking a break from their studies to enjoy their coffee. The interior had the country-style feel with the small, woven basket centerpieces adorned with cranberry scented candles, the empty fireplace near the back wall and wooden bars, slightly elevated to separate the booths from the center seating areas. Maybe this was a family owned business that didn't want to modernize? Either way, Yong Soo felt slightly nostalgic just sitting here.

Kaoru on the other hand barely left his gaze from his order of omelets with a side of bacon. He left all curiosity to his servant until the bill was paid, a tip was left and they exited the establishment. The walking distance between them was at least a foot and a half in width; Kaoru casually walking along the traffic side of the while Yong Soo admired the buildings closest to him. The Maid was fully aware of his Master's actions, but had the slightest clue as to what he was thinking. His own thoughts were preoccupied with a single question. _Is this really about yesterday?_ If so, he didn't mind and he wasn't picky, but this unusual silence was beginning to get to him. _Maybe I shouldn't have tried to comfort him. . . . But he shouldn't have reacted so harshly. . ._ This thought caused him to frown, unaware of the heavy sigh that escaped him.

"I. . ."

_Hmmm. . ?_ Yong Soo stopped, raising his brow a bit and turning as he noticed that his Master had stopped a few feet behind him: his head hanging to stare at the concrete sidewalk. The silence held on for a few more moments before being broken with a sigh from Kaoru. _Maybe this is about yesterday. . ._

"Look. . ." Kaoru murmured as he lifted his head to barely look at Yong Soo's slightly puzzled expression before looking toward one of the street lamps. Another moment of silence passed between them before he continued. "I'm not apologizing to you or anything. . . But. . I guess I should have handled that. . Differently." He then shook his head, the sensation in his stomach tightening. _Say it right!_ A voice deep inside, one that he had never heard before, boomed in his mind at that same moment. "But I guess. . I should do something else about. . .that."

_So he's trying to apologize. . .?_ The Maid thought to himself, feeling a lopsided and earnest smile as he watched Kaoru shifting in place. He never looked at him longer than a few brief seconds, but his eyes gave away what he was hiding inside. _Not a bad job, but I feel he means well. . . Then again. . Do I truly believe that?_ This caused him to slowly zone out for heaven knew how long, being brought back suddenly by his Master's stern tone.

"But that doesn't mean that I'm going to change as your 'Master', okay? Just because I let you off today doesn't mean that you can start slacking." He mumbled before starting to walk ahead, eyes closed and hands in his pants pockets as he did so. "Come on. You still have the rest of the day off after all. Better make the best of it." The feeling in his stomach slowly began to ease, but it began to pinch at him as he walked away from Yong Soo. With a sigh he stopped, turning to see the other beginning to hesitantly follow him. He's so quiet that he could never tell what was on his mind. _Try watching him._ The voice boomed, nearly causing the businessman to flinch.

Unbeknown to him, Yong Soo wasn't too affected by the latter half of what he said. He was still focused on his Master's attempt at an apology which is why he seemed so hesitant. With a small smile he nodded in response before giving a slight bow, causing a think eyebrow to raise as he did so. "No need to like, be formal. . . C'mon." He raised as his Master began to walk once more, following and smiling to himself as the other began to do his usual mutter.

_Maybe, just maybe. . . There is hope for you after all._

* * *

**AN:** I desperately want to skip forward to the fluff of this fanfic, but good things come to those who wait (Or so it has been told). The version of The Little Mermaid mentioned above in the originally published version where the mermaid doesn't end up with the prince and dies broken-hearted. That was more blunt of a explanation than I expected. . . I apologize for that. ***nervous smile*** I noticed that it's been a long while since I've posted an update for this fanfic, so I wanted to get this up as soon as possible. I apologize for making you wait dear reader; I'm really bad at keeping things updated regularly. I hope that you will stick around for the next installment. Hopefully it won't take me as long to type. :)


End file.
